monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Abbey Bominable
|birthday=December 14 |age=16 |pet=Shiver |bffs=Lagoona Blue and Frankie Stein |log= }} Abbey Bominable is a 2011-introduced and all-around character. She is a yeti and a student at Monster High. She is an inhabitant of the Himalaya mountain range, but has traveled to the Boonighted States of Scaremerica to enroll at Monster High on request of Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, who is a friend of the Bominables. Though by far not the only foreign student, Abbey has had a harder time adjusting to the new culture she is required to participate in than most. These days, she has created a reliable group of friends around her that make any awkward moments humorous rather than discouraging. Abbey is a proud and straightforward girl who doesn't readily spend words to bring her message more delicately. She's also very strong in terms of both physical abilities and cryokinetic ones and therefore intimidating, but although occasionally useful, she'd rather be known as simply a nice girl to hang out with. Portrayers In English, Abbey is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. In Latin American Spanish, when the series was dubbed in Colombia, she was voiced by Yarley Gómez in volume 2, then, when the serie began to be dubbed in Mexico, she was voiced by Erica Edwards in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", and by Yotzmit Ramírez since volume 3. Character Personality Abbey is known as the tough ghoul at Monster High. However she's a victim of the culture clash between the Scaremerican way of life she is experiecing with her native Himalayan culture, and, though she works hard to walk away from this, will assume her latter ways are the correct ones and the ones that inspire most common sense. Due to this, Abbey was raised with short and strong words and is fierce, confident, intimidating and often headstrong. Definetly she won't stand nonsense and will not tolerate any kind of rule-breaking, unless it is for a greater good. Her most common trait is her bluntness. Abbey simply doesn't see a reason on not telling the truth right away and sometimes fails to have a filter in order to rearrange her speech to suit situations. She will speak what she thinks, from her heart's bottom no matter what and blame it on a devotion to honesty. She also fails to understand the regular teenager games, like the anxiety of having a crush, and the latter is a big issue to her as the ritual of flirting and dating seems pointless to her. Stoic at most times, when you allow her to open up to you she will show a warm side of her, cuddly and cheerful even, in her own way, with a dry and dark sense of humour that reassures she tries hard to fit in and that her thoughness isn't all of her. Abbey can be very easy-going once you make your presence known. In fact, her coldness may be partially due to the fact that English is her second language, and she has trouble telling when people are joking and when they are not, as well as common expressions or sayings.Frankie Stein's 'School's Out' diaryHer references to her Himalayan home are quite present in her speech, and are a hit or miss in awkward situations. Appearance Abbey has light blue skin accentuated with a sort of glittering effect, and long, white hair with uneven streaks of pink, purple and blue mixed in made to look like they start as pink and blue on the edges and mix in the middle as purple. She has two small tusks protruding from her mouth, and has large hands with sharp claws. Height-wise, Abbey is larger than most of the main cast, even in doll form. She always wears an ice crystal necklace to keep her direct environment at a suitable temperature for her. She also wears a headband, wristbands, an off-the-shoulder tube crystalline dress, and knee-high high-heeled boots, all made with yak fur, except her lilac leggings. Abbey Bominable's Facebook profile Abilities Abbey is definetly a powerfull monster, with immense domain over the ice properties, due to her Yeti heritage, and it is assumed she was born with these powers. Her powers can be either good or bad, depending on the situation. Most times they are indeed handy, however, Abbey doesn't have full control over her powers, which cause chaos at times. * Frigokinesis: Abbey can create and manipulate snow. In fact, she forms a small blizzard around her everywhere she goes, and the snow that falls usually forms in the ground, piling up into piles of snow. * Cryokinesis: Abbey can create and manipulate ice and frost. She manifests this in several ways: ** Ice Sneeze: When Abbey gets sick, which she usually doesn't, she will sneeze, affecting the environment around her usually leading to ice being created somewhere. ** Ice Building: Usually, when she wants to project or form ice, Abbey will throw her arms forward and generate ice from her bare hands. She is able to build anything, from ice bridges to holographic looking ice walls. ** Ice Touch: By simply touching on stuff, Abbey can freeze that object. * Body Thermal-Regulation: Abbey can decrease the temperature of her body to extremely low temperatures, and will freeze whatever touches her. Her tears will also freeze when she cries, as well as her drinks. * Increased Strength: Abbey has shown an incredible strength and resistence which, assumably, comes naturally. Able to lift even the toughest of students, Abbey shows ease when lifting stuff. Skillset * Ice Sculpting: Despite being able to create shapes from ice, Abbey is also able to flawlessly sculpt shapes in ice. * Snowboarding: Abbey can snowboard. Classic Monster Abbey is the daughter of Yeti, a legendary ape-like cryptid said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, India and Tibet. Stories of the Yeti first emerged as a facet of Western popular culture in the 19th century. The scientific community generally regards the Yeti as a legend, given the lack of conclusive evidence, yet it remains one of the most famous creatures of cryptozoology. The Yeti may be considered a sort of parallel to the Bigfoot of North America. The appellation "Abominable Snowman" was coined in 1921, the same year Lieutenant-Colonel Charles Howard-Bury led the joint Alpine Club and Royal Geographical Society "Everest Reconnaissance Expedition" which he chronicled in Mount Everest The Reconnaissance, 1921. In the book, Howard-Bury includes an account of crossing the "Lhakpa-la" at 21,000 ft (6,400 m) where he found footprints that he believed "were probably caused by a large 'loping' grey wolf, which in the soft snow formed double tracks rather like those of a bare-footed man". He adds that his Sherpa guides "at once volunteered that the tracks must be that of 'The Wild Man of the Snows', to which they gave the name 'metoh-kangmi'". "Metoh" translates as "man-bear" and "Kang-mi" translates as "snowman". Relationships Family Abbey is the daughter of the Yeti, also known as "The Abominable Snowman". Presumably, both of her parents are Yetis. Abbey and Marisol Coxi are second cousins, which suggests that the Maricoxi and the Yeti are cousins, which unites the Bominable/Coxi family relationships, branching Abbey's family away from the Bominables. Additionally she has a great uncle named Frostovitch, who suffers from weak bones , a cousin named Blitnichik and a grandmother yeti . In her I Heart Fashion description, Abbey refers to herself as the youngest in her family. Whether this means she has older siblings or, in case family units are larger in her village, older cousins is unclear. Friends According to Abbey's profile, her best friends are Frankie and Lagoona. This is because out of all of Monster High's student body, they have been the ones helping her get accustomed to her new environment.Abbey Bominable's 'School's Out' diary Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is a good family friend, and that it was her idea for Abbey to attend Monster High. Abbey stays with her during the school weeks so that she will not have to constantly trek back up and down the mountain. She also seems to be friends with Howleen because in her diary, she defends her when Manny Taur was bullying her. . She might be friends with Ricky since she knew that he was in the freezer . Due to her cold nature, Abbey tends to make more foes than friends, even when she means good. In fact, her relationship with her best friend Frankie didn't start all that good . Either way, Abbey has made a list of animosities around Monster High, including the weracat trio, Toralei Stripe, Meowlody and Purrsephone, and C.A. Cupid before her exchange. This was mostly due to their opposite personalities and the way each looks at the matter of love, Cupid's subjectiveness versus Abbey's objective ways. though their issues might have been fixed. Pet Abbey's pet is a baby wooly mammoth named Shiver. Shiver is female, according to her bio and stats. Romance Abbey does not have a boyfriend. However, in her diary, she writes about Heath Burns hitting on her. She states that he is "annoying... but scary cute", and tries to ignore him. She would prefer to be asked on a date as opposed to flirtation. However, in "Ghouls Rule", the two seem much closer, proven from when Abbey rescues him in the beginning from a pumpkin attack and throughout the rest of the film, he tries to make it up to her, but by the end of it all, the two end up dancing together at the party. Also, in "A Perfect Match", Heath tries nonstop to get Abbey to ask him to the dance. Despite her friends' protests, it seems that Abbey asks him either way. As to why she asked him is revealed at the end, when she told Cleo, "He makes me laugh." In "Scaris: City of Frights", while Heath thought nobody missed him, Abbey stated that she missed him a little, making him happy And starting it hit on her. Timeline * November 02, 2010: Mattel requests the trademark for Abbey Bominable. * April 13, 2011: A photo of the Clawd & Draculaura 2-pack box is found online, giving a first look at Abbey Bominable's debut doll as depicted on the back. * May 14, 2011: A photo of Abbey Bominable's debut doll is displayed on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * Early June, 2011: Abbey Bominable's debut plushie is released as part of the Friends series. * June 09, 2011: Abbey Bominable's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * June 09, 2011: Abbey Bominable's profile art is revealed. * Mid June, 2011: Abbey Bominable makes her diary debut in Frankie's 'School's Out' diary. * Mid July, 2011: Abbey Bominable's first doll is released as part of the 'School's Out' series. * August 25, 2011: Abbey makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Back-to-Ghoul". * September 20, 2011: Abbey Bominable makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way. * February 12, 2012: Abbey Bominable makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * November 19, 2014: Abbey Bominable makes her anime debut in "Abbey Is a Cool Beauty". Trivia * Abbey's been suggested to be from Bhutan or near the country. Gallery AbbeyinSnowboardingGear.png Profile art - IHF Abbey.jpg Profile art - Skull Shores Abbey.jpg Profile art - MS Abbey.jpg Profile art - Abbey Bominable snowboard.jpg Profile art - Abbey Bominable sassy.jpg PictureDayAbbey.png Scaris abbey by shaibrooklyn-d5yxrc1.png Profile art - THF Abbey.jpg Abbey Haunt the Casbah Preliminary Art.png|Abbey's 13 Wishes preliminary art Profile art Home Ick - Heath and Abbey.png Profile art - Coffin Bean Abbey.PNG Profile art - DDG Abbey.PNG Profile art - 13W Abbey.png Profile art - Music Festival Abbey Bominable.jpg Facebook - Most Likely To Abbey.jpg Profile art - Sweet Screams Abbey.png Personaje6.png Profile art - DT(II) Abbey.jpg Profile art - Abbey sitting.png Profile art - Art Class Abbey.jpg Abbey.png|link=Abbey Bominable abbeyy.png|link=Abbey Bominable Abbey Bominable - Dead Tired.2.png|link=Abbey Bominable Abbey Bominable - Prom 2014.png|link=Abbey Bominable Abbey Bominable - Skull Shores_.png|link=Abbey Bominable Abbey Bominable.7.png|link=Abbey Bominable SweetScreams_Abbey_04.png|link=Abbey Bominable tumblr_nz3ctudzwB1tc5d60o1_1280.png|link=Abbey Bominable tumblr_nz223u8NM21tc5d60o1_1280.png|link=Abbey Bominable Abbey Bominable - Dead Tired_4.png|link=Abbey Bominable tumblr_nwhcohGcdr1tc5d60o1_400.jpg|link=Abbey Bominable Abbey Bominable - Dead Tired.png|link=Abbey Bominable abbey_png_by_missmonsterhigh-d582xr4.png|link=Abbey Bominable tumblr_nnbuimZKXt1tc5d60o1_1280.jpg|link=Abbey Bominable SAM_9513.png|link=Abbey Bominable References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hominids Category:Geek Shriek Category:Dead Tired Category:Picture Day Category:Sweet Screams Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Dot Dead Gorgeous Category:13 Wishes characters Category:School's Out